Little Red, Big Wolf
by SpideyBing2016
Summary: Valerie has come face-to-face with the big, bad wolf of the village and she soon discovers who the monster is. It may be a shock to her, and may lead to hurt and grief. Yet, peace will be brought to the village.


Red Riding Hood

FanFic- If Peter was the werewolf.

I stared back at this creature, amazed in its presence. As I looked into the eyes of this immortal, I heard it tell me something; not physically, but telepathically. In my mind, the words from this animal tossed around, "Come with me, and we can do whatever we want. We will have all power." Astonished, the only words I could fit out of my mouth were, "I'm not falling into such devilish ways, you monster." The animal snarled at me as I spat the words out like poison. How was it speaking to me? How could I talk back? Surely, there was something the matter with me. I was standing eye-to-eye with death yet, I feared nothing. There was a sense of familiarity to this creature. The way its eyes gleamed into mine, I could tell that it was someone of the village; but who? Who would want to murder people they have known their whole lives? More importantly, who would want to run away with me? Peter. We had always talked about running away together, somewhere so far away from here. I couldn't put this together. How could Peter do something like this? Although he was looked at as a rebel in the village, he was always so gentle with me. Maybe this was his way of acting out due to my father setting Henry and I up for marriage, and nobody can do anything about it. I could feel his hot breaths on my skin with every exhale. It was just Peter and I, all alone in the middle of the township. Although, only one of us was human. I stood behind the fence that separated the church grounds from the rest of the village. I knew I'd be safe here because something that is possessed by a demon cannot step on holy grounds. I wanted to scream for help, but I didn't want to draw too much attention. I just needed someone to catch a glimpse to see the danger I was in. We stood in silence as snow fell around us, and in that silence I heard a faint noise. 'Clink, clink, clink'. It sounded like someone pounding on metal; working in a tool shop. It was Henry, he could help me out. I could just picture him straining his muscles on such heavy machinery. No time for distractions Valerie, you have to focus. If I go behind the church, I'll be perfectly angled to a window of the workshop. I make my way back with the wolf matching every move with mine. I search around for a rock or pebble to throw at the window. That should get Henry's attention. I find the biggest stone there is, and I give it a toss at the window. It surprisingly hit it at the right spot for it being my first try. Just a few moments after, I heard footsteps on broken shards of glass. I then see Henry peer his head into the frame of the window. We locked eyes in an instant. A look of surprise and question developed on his face. To stop stalling, I fluttered my eyes over to Peter a few times till Henry got the hint to see a marvelous wolf standing before me. Peter hadn't noticed that I got Henry's attention. I glance over at Peter and then I glance back at the window to see that Henry had disappeared. I did my best to keep Peter's attention so he wouldn't notice Henry. My breaths became frantic and fast. Everything was happening all so fast at once. Someone I loved was a monster, a murderer. Peter meant everything to me, he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with me, and now one of us will meet our fate. What about Henry's safety? I do care about him. So many thoughts were running through my head, I didn't see what had been lying in front of my eyes. There in the snow that was white-turned-red, laid a limp body; the body of a big, black wolf. Standing above it, was Henry. A sword dangled from Henry's fingertips, stained in blood; Peter's blood. I felt tears fall from my eyes, and a few tears soon turned into a sob. Peter was gone. My best friend was dead and no longer in entity. I still remember that night in the hay loft, how he handled me so aggressively; picking me up by my thighs, and throwing me back down. These thoughts left a warm trail of tears on my face. Henry was there to comfort me. He held me in his arms while I spent my time crying. My dad really did choose a good man for me to marry. My village was no longer in danger, and we could all move on in peace.


End file.
